The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima (Willd.), and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fiscinne’. ‘Fiscinne’ is the result of an induced mutation in the variety ‘Fismille’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,660). ‘Fismille’ is characterized by large, bright red bracts, dark-green foliage, ovate shaped leaves, upright and medium to tall plant habit, and very early flowering time.
Irradiation of young plants of ‘Fismille’ was conducted in Ahrensburg, Germany on May 1998. The irradiated plants were grown in Hillscheid, Germany and were propagated by cuttings. The flowering plants derived thereof were screened for positive mutations throughout 1999 and later. One plant was selected for propagation by cuttings. The asexually propagated offspring of that plant proved to be uniform when examined in trial cultivations in the fall of 2001 and 2002, and the clone has remained stable since then.
Horticultural examination of the clone starting in 2001 and continuing thereafter has confirmed that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fiscinne’ are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of ‘Fiscinne’ which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:                salmon bract color; slightly freckled with pink        medium to large sized inflorescence, ovate bracts with weak lobes        uniform dark-green foliage, ovate leaves with distinct, pointed lobes        medium or over sized, upright plant habit        early flowering response        